


Ripples of the Past

by JanaxIV



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Phinfei hinted at, Phinks/Owl hinted at, Polyarmoury hinted at, beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaxIV/pseuds/JanaxIV
Relationships: Feitan/Fukurou | Owl
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ripples of the Past

_ He has a headache.  _ That’s the first thing Fukurou notices, as he begins to come to. Oh right...he got hit pretty badly, if the fragments of his memory are any indication. Opening his eyes, he feels something flake off from his right eyelid - dried blood, no doubt, from where the injury had oozed across his face. 

Aside from that...he finds himself in a surprisingly familiar position. Bound to a chair, arms behind his back, in a dimly lit room, containing nothing but a table full of obvious torture devices. Hopefully this wouldn’t become a habit. Chuckling to himself, he leans his head back, staring at the ceiling above him, covered in cracks and mold. Now, who would capture him like this? Bounty hunters? Oh, maybe old enemies, he still had those!

When the door opens, he gets somewhat of an answer. At the very least the guys look familiar, so they’re most likely not random Hunters, trying to get the money promised for a member of the Troupe. 

“Ah...Hey, we’ve met before, right? My head’s a little foggy right now, must be from the pipe I got against it, so care to jog my memory?”

The only reply he receives are venomous glares and snarls, as four guys take spots in the room's corners and a fifth slams the door shut. Oh wow...that personal then. They hadn’t been part of his Don’s family, he remembered the people who had worked under him. So one of the other families - maybe Yamainu’s? Glancing around at all of them, he lowers his voice, shrugging lightly.

“Not the chatty bunch, huh…”

He doesn’t even flinch when a foot comes down to hit the chair between his legs, eyes slowly going up to meet those of his captor. When he does, his senses are assaulted by the stench of sweat, mixed with smoke and unbrushed teeth, making him pull back slightly. Fukurou had lived with a group of wanted criminals, who were basically living outside of society, and all of them were cleaner than this guy. 

“Would do you well to be less chatty,  _ Owl. _ ” Urgh, there was his codename again. He had hoped that one would leave him alone at some point. “Has been a while, you fucking traitor…”

A meaty hand settles in Fukurou’s hair, yanking his head back so he is forced to meet the guy's eyes and judging by the almost feral snarl he is met with, his captor doesn’t appreciate Fukurou’s smirk.

“Still a smug bastard...I’ll beat the grin out of you, you piece of shit.”

His hair is released by the other pushing Fukurou’s head downwards, straining the muscles in his neck to the point of pain. It takes a second for Fukurou to look up again, rolling his eyes and watching the guy pace in front of him.

“I’m sure you will. Wouldn’t really advise you to do that though, just as a thought.”

Seconds later, his head snaps to the side from the force of a punch most likely pumped up with Nen, almost sending Fukurou flying. Instead, his left cheek is left swelling and bruising, blood dripping from his mouth. Fucking hell…

“Shut the fuck up. You were one of our best Owl - until you fucking betrayed us. And for what? - His shirt is torn open, revealing the sprawling black ink covering his right shoulder and spreading towards his neck. “A misfit bunch of thieves and murderers.”

At that Fukurou can’t help but clench his fists, arms and jaw tensing, his teeth grinding against each other. 

“Bunch of thieves and murderers, huh? And the Mafia is different from that, how exactly?”

That earns him another punch, harder this time and most likely cracking at least one of his molars. At least it’s on the other side of his face… Groaning, he lifts his head once more, just in time to catch his captor picking up a pair of brass knuckles.

“Hey man. Out of sheer curiosity...you got family? Wife, kid maybe?”

Those words manage to turn the energy of the room murderous, as a fist goes straight for Fukurou’s stomach, causing him to double over and spit out blood. His captor speaks through gnashed teeth, grabbing Fukurou’s throat to force him to look up.

“Shut up!” 

Shaking his head as much as possible, Fukurou smiles through the pain, coughing up blood.

“You shouldn’t do this...don’t let the kid grow up without you.” “SHUT UP!”

Another punch, this one slightly higher, causing his sternum to crack, pushing his lowest ribs inward - only slightly, but enough to cause trouble.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do this…” “I SAID SHUT UP!”

The next hit is halted mere inches from Fukurou’s face, the man’s fist stopped in mid-air by a vice-like grip. The guy's eyes widen as he slowly turns, facing up to the tall figure behind him, getting met with cold eyes and a frown. His four compatriots had tried to interfere, but a short glance shows them on the floor, puddles of blood spreading around them.

“...You really should have listened to him, you know? I might have made your death quick.”

Fukurou watches with a broad grin, as Phinks effortlessly catches a fist aimed for him, tightening both his hands until bone cracks and splinters in his grip. At the same time, a slim knife slips under the ropes winding around Fukurou’s arms, freeing him just before he finds Feitan on his lap, skilled hands checking him for injuries.

“No kill. I want to repay.”

Phinks answers with a low grunt, knocking the bastard out with a single hit and hoisting him over his shoulder, as Fei helps Fukurou stand. It was nice...knowing that someone would come to get him out of trouble like this.

“Heh...sorry, didn’t expect anyone from the Mafia still looking for me. Thanks…”

There’s a tug on his shirt, making him lean down to Feitan, who once again traces fingers over the injuries on Fukurou’s face, scowling behind his scarf. His disdain is almost cute - if cute were a word to describe Fei of all people.

“...Bastard dared to touch. Gonna take fingers for that.”

Fukurou almost felt bad for the guy - getting on the bad side of the Troupe’s resident master of torture was a fate worse than death. But well, those who wouldn’t listen had to learn through pain. He tries to chuckle, but it comes out as more of a cough due to his injuries, even though his smile is unmistakable.

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse...and honestly, your punch has a lot more impact.”

His wink is undercut slightly by him flinching, but ultimately, Fei just shakes his head and starts walking, followed by the other two and their captive. Fukurou knows he’ll get a lecture about being reckless later… for now, he simply leans against Phinks as much as possible as they make their way home.


End file.
